Leaving And Coming Back?
by SleepilyHaunted
Summary: Edward's leaving and coming back...but to what? a lifeless Bella? Or a powerful pissed of vampire Bella? sonfic using How You Remind Me by 3 Doors Down it's a good song but i cut off a lot so beware for that it's good R&R it's a oneshot for now


_**Songfic and one-shot so you know :D I wonder if this works… I'm going to try and write this in color XD! Oh and Eddie's P.O.V**_

_**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing'  
Tired of living' like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling'**_

_I was walking into the forest with Bella to do one of the hardest things in my existence; I was going to tell the love of my life I didn't love her. _

_I was going to have to numb myself after this I would try my hardest not to feel anything I was going to try and be blind to my feelings so I would have to feel no pain of this. _

_No feeling I kept repeating to myself, over and over trying to believe I was doing this to my angel for her own good._

_**And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry**_

_She always seemed to bring out the monster in me the horrid thing reared it's ugly head telling me to go ahead and drink her dry but I knew I couldn't do it._

_She always reminded me I was a vampire I could never be human with her never…_

"_I'm sorry, Bella, I just can't be with you. I never loved you; you were just something to pass the time while we were here in Forks"_

_**I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking'  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
**_

_I was waiting for her to say something but she just stared at me looking completely calm as if she knew I never had loved her how could she even think that all the times I've told her she never believed me?_

_Wait she was saying something I knew I was mistaken!_

"_Edward" she said looking sad enough to cry no wait scratch that she WAS crying "I knew this was coming I always knew I wasn't good enough for you and your family but I will say this… Edward you had my heart and now… It's gone…"_

_Oh how my cold dead heart hurt then._

And now…

_**Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
Ya, ya, ya, no no  
Ya, ya, ya, no no**_

Now I was like and empty shell empty nothing left to live for all alone…

I refused to go anywhere accept hunt I would not go to clubs with Alice and everyone though they all tried they knew how hard it was for me… wait no they didn't.

They never had to tell the love of their life that they didn't love them and shatter their angel's hearts.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she darted into my room "WE ARE GOING BACK TO SEE BELLA RIGHT NOW GO ON MARCH!!!!!!" she yelled at me

I got up and started walking happily I was getting to see Bella, my Bella.

When we got there I immediately went running towards Bella's house. What I saw when I got there shocked me Bella was sitting on her bed just sitting not reading eating anything her eyes that were once so full of passion and will were now lifeless and dead.

I climbed into her window and said "Bella?"

_**It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
and it must have been so bad**_

'_**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you **_

"I'm so sorry Bella I really am all I said was a lie I still love you and always will now and forever" I thought _it must have been horrible_ just seeing her like this made me think of what she might have gone through the last few months.

'Cause living here without me must have damn near killed her

The last thing I felt was being slapped hard and it actually hurt by Bella then I blacked out

_**This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am**_

_**This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am**_

_**DANG! I never noticed how well that song went with that part in New Moon you know? As you might have guessed Bella's a vampire! And this is one-shot so you shall never know what happens now muahahahahaahahahahahahahaha I am so evil just kidding though if I get 10 reviews I'll try and think of something I have up my…pant leg… haha cause my shirt has no sleeve R&R I hope you enjoyed this :D**_

_**RANDOMW USELESS STUFF TO FILL IN SPACE!!!!!**_

_**HOLY FRIGGEN BUTTERED TOAST AND JAM TASTING CHEESE!!!!**_

_** Ok admit THAT is so friggen AWSOME!**_

_**- - - - -- - - **_

_** LOOK A WHIP!!!!!**_

_**CHEEEEEEEESE**_

_**Roses are Red**_

_**Violets are Blue**_

_**I like Cheese**_

_**And so do You**_

_**Dang that was cooooooooool!**_


End file.
